Until The Next Time
by despairing.soul
Summary: Aidou is called to Kaname's chamber - he was caught on toying with the day class students again, despite the pure blood's clear order to stay away from those girls. Does it mean that Kuran will punish the noble vampire yet another time? After all, what else might Kaname want from Aidou Hanabusa...? Warning: Mature Content


**Author's Note: No Death Note this time! I've recently decided to write something for the pairing which has certainly too few shippers! (to tell the truth, it's the only one involving Kuran Kaname I like ;3) I am so greatly disappointed that the number of fics dedicated to this couple is so little...**

 **Hope you'll enjoy. It's pretty emotional (kinda characteristic for me, I guess. I just can't write such fics without characters' hearts involved). I do not own any of Vampire Knight characters nor the cover photo!**

 **Warning: M for sexual intercourse between two men. If it's not your thing, leave in peace.**

* * *

"I am thoroughly and utterly fucked" Aidou murmured to himself standing stiffly before the door to Kuran Kaname's chamber. He'd been called here after yet another time he'd dared play a little with some day class students… (It didn't matter that those girls would do absolutely _anything_ to just have him look at them, he still wasn't allowed to engage in _any_ acquaintance with them…).

"How long are you going to hide there, Aidou?" He suddenly heard from behind the wooden door.

Hanabusa swallowed hard and turned the knob, slowly stepping inside the dark studio. By the corner of his azure eyes he noticed the pure blood standing behind the desk in the usual white uniform but he didn't dare look at him directly for he was too afraid of the punishment he knew he deserved, "I-I am sorry Kaname-sama for disobeying your orders again!" He exclaimed feeling the blush of shame spreading all over his face. His sight was set on his feet.

He heard the dark-haired vampire sigh heavily, "Close the door first, Aidou" he muttered in a quiet yet ordering tone. The blonde quickly did as he was told, shutting the gate behind himself.

"I'm so s-sorry…—" he whispered again but Kuran interrupted him.

"Stop" the pure blood said leaning his hands against the desk in front of him. Hanabusa shut his mouth meekly. "Look at me when I talk to you" the vampire whispered quietly but Aidou heard the order clearly. He bit his bottom lip and slowly raised his head meeting the piercing look of the crimson eyes. He gulped in nervousness.

"Y-you may punish me h-how ever y-you want…" he stammered out through the squeezed by fear throat.

Kaname only shook his head lightly with another heavy sigh, "You talk too much, Hanabusa…" the blonde's name rolled down his tongue in a manner which made Aidou shiver. His blush deepened but he stayed quiet. "Better" Kaname nodded moving to the middle of the room. "Come closer, Aidou" he ordered and the noble vampire could do nothing but obey. He slowly approached the pure blood feeling his heartbeat speed up and his hands tremble. He was sure he would get slapped yet another time again. Or even worse.

But no such thing happened.

"And what am I supposed to do with you, Hanabusa…?" Kuran asked with sad eyes slowly reaching to the blonde's face and caressing gently his cheek. Aidou bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something stupid again. "You're not making anything easier to me…" he slowly grabbed the noble's chin and raised his face a little to look directly into Hanabusa's azure orbs.

"I'm sorry—"

"Hush" Kaname interrupted him again placing his thumb on Aidou's lips and the blonde couldn't help but quiver at this unexpected touch. "Your heart is beating so fast… it's racing" he stated scanning closely Aidou's red face, "Are you scared?" He asked in a smooth voice.

Hanabusa swallowed and nodded, finding himself unable to speak.

"Are you scared of the punishment…?" The pure blood dwelled upon, his fingers were slowly dancing on Aidou's cheeks.

"Yes, Kaname-sama… I am" the blonde managed to choke out barely fighting the urge to bury his face into the other's palm.

"This isn't the first time you disobeyed my orders, Hanabusa" Kaname said in an indifferent tone.

"I am aware" the noble whispered turning his sight away in pure shame. He tilted his head baring his cheek and waiting for the slap with eyes closed. But nothing happened.

He opened the eyelids again, not sure what to think of it. His eyes met Kaname's dark red orbs shining in the moonlight.

"You think I am going to punch you." It wasn't a question but Aidou nodded anyway.

"I am ready to deal with the consequences of my foolish behavior" the noble mumbled incoherently.

"You're so oblivious, Hanabusa…" the pure blood shook his head, "I do not take any pleasure in beating you. Not a single bit!" He turned his back to the blonde looking out of the window. Aidou stayed in place, not knowing what to do. "Tell me something, Aidou — Kaname said quietly — Why have you kept that blue marble for all those years? I know you carry it around with yourself everywhere…"

Hanabusa goggled his eyes and reddened again, "How do you know that, Kaname-sama?" He asked in obvious embarrassment. Not getting any reply, he answered to the previous question, "It reminds me of some very important moment…" he murmured taking the said marble out of his trousers' pocket, "The moment when I decided to devote my whole being to you, Kaname-sama" he breathed out so quietly that Kuran could hear him only thanks to his vampire senses.

"Why?" The pure blood pressed further, still not looking at the young noble.

Hanabusa swallowed hard before answering, "Because I love you, Kaname-sama. I want to protect you, I want to serve you, I want to be able to see you smile…" he choked out feeling like an idiot after his confession. His azure eyes filled with sudden tears.

Out of the blue, the dark-haired vampire turned around to him and quickly approached the blonde's shivering figure, "Are those your true desires?" He asked grasping Aidou's chin again. The noble nodded, not able to move under the weight of Kuran's look. And suddenly Kaname smiled honestly for the very first time in the presence of the blonde vampire… "What am I supposed to do with you…?" He murmured again seeing Aidou's startled expression. "I guess, it cannot be helped…" the pure blood leaned forward and did something completely unexpected - he kissed lightly the utterly surprised young noble.

Aidou's heart flattered, a jolt of electricity ran down his spine. But suddenly he realized how unrealistic it all seemed. He broke the kiss before he might get lost in the moment, backing slightly.

Kaname arched a brow, "What is wrong, Hanabusa?" He asked, clearly confused, "I assumed you wanted it… Since we're friends and after your confession… Was I mistaken, perhaps…?" He was still keeping Aidou's chin so that the blonde couldn't turn away.

"I — he stuttered — it's not that…" he muttered finally, "It just seems too beautiful to be real…" he felt his eyes filling up with tears again, "I don't need any pity, Kaname-sama!" He exclaimed suddenly with new strength.

"I thought you knew me well enough to be aware that I never do anything out of pity, Hanabusa" Kuran said firmly, "I do only things I want to do" saying that he grasped the blonde again, capturing his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. And Aidou just couldn't fight anymore because that was all he'd ever wanted but could only dream about. "I am not going to restrain myself anymore" the pure blood warned, "Not after what you told me" he pushed the noble vampire against the wall, not leaving him any chance to get away.

"What a-are you going t-to do…?" The blonde asked weakly with a bright blush all over his face. The precious marble fell down on the carpet.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Kaname leaned closely to Aidou's ear, his breath caressed delicately the blonde's hot cheek, "I am going to make you mine, Hanabusa… since that's something we both want."

Aidou felt dizzy, still trying to process what was actually going on. However, being crashed against the wall by Kuran Kaname himself wasn't beneficial anyhow for the noble vampire who had been deeply in love with this pure blood for over five years now.

"K-Kaname-sama…" he whimpered trying to keep the rests of his composure, "What about Yuuki-chan…?" He sucked in the air when the other trailed his hot tongue along his pulsating artery.

"Don't speak about something you don't understand, Hanabusa" Kaname said calmly but his voice was hiding the threat.

"H-hai…" the blonde arched his back to Kuran's touch quickly forgetting about the school prefect. The pure blood bared his fangs pricking lightly the skin and then licking off the small drops of blood, making the young noble moan and writhe under his touch. The dark-haired vampire slowly started unfastening the buttons of Aidou's jacket taking advantage of the fact that the blonde was all too focused on his subtle caresses. He ripped apart the red tie the other was wearing around his neck for a better access to the delicious flesh of the noble and he himself was surprised how good it felt. He certainly wouldn't stop now even if Hanabusa begged him to.

Kuran used his knee to part Aidou's legs and started rubbing the already hard shaft still hidden behind the white pants.

"Uhmm… Kaname-s-sama…" Hanabusa whimpered taking short and shallow breaths and feeling as though he was going to explode from the massive feelings he was experiencing now.

"I bet it's your first time like that, isn't it?" The pure blood asked playing with the hardened nipples of the blonde and making him mewl while his hands were slowly stripping his torso.

"Is i-it t-that obvious…?" The young noble stammered out clutching on Kuran's back tightly.

"That's good" Kaname stated suddenly pulling Aidou's trousers down along with the boxers. The younger vampire blushed even brighter trying to cover his nudity in a helpless embarrassment. "That means that no one else has ever stained you with their filthy hands. You're mine and mine _alone_ now" he growled and moved the noble blonde to his bedroom using just mental powers of the true pure blood.

Hanabusa suddenly found himself sprawled out on the big bed. He looked around the room shrouded in shadows, feeling his heart bumping in his chest and being painfully aware of his truly hard state.

The big door opened and Kaname went inside. Hanabusa whimpered quietly seeing the spark of lust in the crimson eyes which were scanning closely his exposed body. The pure blood threw off his jacket and loosened his red tie going towards the naked blonde and almost licking his lips over. Aidou gasped seeing him throwing off the shirt as well which exposed the upper half of the mighty vampire. He couldn't help but stare at the well-built chest of the man he had desired for so long already. He widened his eyes when Kuran suddenly crawled onto the bed and bent over him, settling in between Aidou's parted legs.

The older vampire smiled lightly, "You can be cute at times… _Idol_ " he used the nickname the day class students had given him while leaning down and kissing the blonde again. Hanabusa moaned loudly into the kiss wrapping shyly his arms around Kaname's neck and pulling him closer, all lost in the waves of pleasure flowing through his body.

Suddenly the pure blood grabbed his manhood which caused Aidou to lose his breath and arch his back off the mattress with a quiet scream.

"Pretty sensitive here, aren't we?" The older vampire whispered starting to pump him in the teasingly slow motions.

"P-please… ah, please…" the blonde begged feeling the tears covering his vision. He was only inches away from the blissful release.

"You're not coming yet" Kuran said firmly letting go of the hard member and making Aidou whine. "You can climax only when I say so and I want us to come together tonight…" saying that he called for a bottle of lube which came to him from a drawer of a nightstand placed by the bed. He used his mental skills to unscrew it and dived his fingers inside to make them slippery. "Open your legs for me, Hanabusa" he murmured looking into the azure eyes. The noble gulped in nervousness but obeyed meekly spreading his thighs and letting the other keep the whole control over him. "I need you to relax…" the pure blood muttered finding the small opening and pressing it with his long finger, "Otherwise you'll be in much pain." He pushed the first digit inside making the blonde hiss at the unfamiliar feeling. It felt awkward, it felt wrong… but it was Kaname-sama who was doing it to him, who was touching him where no one else had ever touched, who was with him in the most intimate and beautiful way possible. Aidou calmed down at once and relaxed looking up into the dark orbs of the other vampire and moaning out his name quietly. Kuran took the hint and pushed in the second finger. The young noble flinched at the pain but ignored it doing whatever it took to keep calm and stay loose for Kaname, for the only one he had truly ever cared for. When the last digit went inside, he shut his eyes trying to hide the tears which filled his eyes. It hurt but for Kaname-sama he was ready to endure much more than this.

The pure blood leaned down to him starting to peck the already abused skin of the blonde, "You can be obedient if you want to, Hanabusa…" he chuckled lightly against the flesh. "I guess, I'll reward you now…" he finally hit the spot which made Aidou see stars and kept on striking it to the point when the blonde was almost climaxing again. "I think you're ready now, aren't you?" Kuran whispered pulling his fingers out and leaving the noble vampire with the feeling of emptiness. Not for long, however.

The pure blood quickly pulled down his own pants and underwear setting the hard manhood free and lubricating it thoroughly. Aidou bit his bottom lip seeing him in all his glory for the very first time. Everything about Kuran Kaname was perfect in every single inch and the blonde couldn't help but long for more of the touch, of the caress and the feeling of being complete.

"K-Kaname-sama…" he moaned out when the pure blood bent over him pushing his knees up and kneeling in between his thighs. The older vampire didn't answer but started thrusting in instead.

Aidou gulped trying to hold back his voice. The strangled cry escaped his lips, nevertheless. He arched his back grabbing the pillow and shutting his eyes, barely remembering about relaxing in the haze of pain which he felt down there.

The voice of Kaname broke through his suffering, "Hanabusa, you're truly important to me…" the pure blood whispered, "You always have…" Aidou felt the fingers stroking his cheeks. "Please, do not ever forget about it…" Kuran joined their lips in a kiss which calmed Aidou down at once. He wove his hands in Kaname's dark hair, kissing desperately back and feeling the other move inside him.

 _He was one with Kaname-sama_ _…_

The tears leaked out of his eyes but not because of the pain. He was so overwhelmed with happiness so that he couldn't control himself. He collapsed on the pillows again letting out loud cries and moans because it was real, he and Kaname-sama in one bed, making love to one another. The sight of Kuran above him, panting and covered in sweat, rhythmically moving in and out of his body was to become the memory he wouldn't ever forget. Oh god, he loved his lord with every fiber of his self, if Kaname asked him to jump into fire, he would do that without any hesitation. He would do _anything_ for him.

"Ooohmm, Kaname-sama…!" He screamed reaching out his arms to embrace the man he glorified. The pure blood used the invitation and leaned down letting the noble hug him. He hid his face in the crook of Hanabusa's neck nearing the completion as well. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he sped up the pace and sunk his teeth into Aidou's flesh tasting the sweet blood spiced with desire and pleasure.

The blonde whimpered throwing his head back for him to grant a better access. He knew that now, when Kaname drank him, he would know that he meant everything to Hanabusa. He would know that Aidou's whole being belonged to him and him only.

Kuran felt the wave of strong feelings flowing down his throat and quickly withdrew, despite his urge to suck in more of the delicious red liquid, "Now Aidou… you can cum. Cum for me, Hanabusa…" the dark-haired vampire licked the neck off and raised his head to look into Aidou's twisted in pure ecstasy face.

"Kaname… sama…" the blonde arched his back feeling Kuran's hand wrapping around his erection and after a few pumps he ejaculated, tightening unbelievably around the vampire lord inside him. The pure blood growled lowly, spilling his sperm inside the noble and collapsing onto him, panting heavily.

Aidou's head felt heavy, his mind was dizzy after the mind-blowing climax he'd just experienced. All he was aware of was the closeness of the dark-haired vampire above him.

Kaname grunted and slowly raised up looking down at the only half-conscious blonde, "You may spend the rest of the night here, Hanabusa" he said mercifully seeing the state of blissful weakness Aidou was in. He bent to him for a second again, "But you will never speak of this with anyone" he ordered in the young noble's ear. Hanabusa nodded heavily opening his hazy eyes to look up at the older vampire. "Sleep now" Kuran placed a small kiss on the other's sweaty forehead, covering his naked body with a duvet. Aidou nodded again and closed his eyes, falling asleep at once.

Kaname stood up taking his clothes and putting everything on again as if nothing had happened. He left the room and came back to his studio, collapsing on the armchair behind the desk. By the corner of his eye he noticed the blue marble Hanabusa would carry with himself everywhere, now laying on the dark red carpet. Using his mental skills, he forced it into the air and called to him just to let it fall into his awaiting palm.

He knew how big mistake he had made that night. And knew that he would have to break Aidou's heart sooner or later. These two just weren't meant to be together. It was no excuse for his moment of weakness. He shouldn't have ever let his desire take over the control…

However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn't force himself to regret having sex with Hanabusa.

"It just can't be…" he sighed hiding the marble into his pocket. He would return it the next night in the class to the owner just to enjoy the scarlet of his cheeks he knew would appear on the young noble's face.

And he would stay cold towards the blonde in front of the others… until the next time he would call him to his chambers.

* * *

 **Second Note: Any thoughts? Maybe some more fans of this pairing...? I'm sorry if Aidou or Kaname seem OOC. I tried my best to keep them in character but I also wanted to show some gentlier side of Kaname (he's usually such a sadist in this pairing xD)**


End file.
